Stage of the Phoenix Songstress (Light Novel Project Promotion)
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Wei Entertainment Enterprise yang dipimpin oleh Cao Cao sedang berada di ambang kehancuran. Para penyanyi veteran tidak bisa mencapai target penjualan, keadaan semakin parah kala Sima Yi keluar dari W2E untuk membangun Jin Entertainment Talents! Apakah W2E sanggup bangkit dari keterpurukan? Dan siapakah mereka yang sanggup membangkitkan Wei? Wen Yang x Cao Yin, LN promotion FFN
1. Prologue

Pada zaman yang serba modern ini, semua bidang pekerjaan mengalami perkembangan pesat berkat globalisasi dan teknologi yang kian canggih. Negeri Tirai Bambu akhirnya membuka lebar tirainya sehingga Ia semakin maju seiring berlalunya waktu.

Dunia hiburan, atau yang lebih biasa disebut '_Entertainment_', semakin maju di China. Banyak talenta baru yang bertunas, menyebabkan semakin banyak orang yang menginvestasikan modal mereka membangun perusahaan _entertainment_.

Ada tiga perusahaan _entertainment _yang paling ternama di Negeri China; _Shu Entertainment Coperation_ (SEC), _Wu Talent Coperation_ (WTC) dan _Wei Entertainment Enterprise _(W2E). Pada masa-masa awal tiga perusahaan ini, W2E selalu tampil sebagai pemenang. Dari seratus _polling_ yang diadakan, bintang-bintang dari W2E selalu menempati posisi teratas, WTC di peringkat ke-2 sementara SEC menyusul di peringat ke-3 atau terkadang, tidak masuk tiga besar. W2E juga menerima banyak penghargaan, salah satunya adalah '_Best Entertainment Company of the Decade_'. W2E mengalami puncak kejayaan saat kepemimpinan Cao Mengde alias Cao Cao.

Akan tetapi, pada tahun ke-7 masa kepemimpinan Cao Cao, W2E mulai mengalami kemunduran akibat skandal keluarnya Sima Yi beserta anggota yang memihak Sima Yi. Setelah keluar dari W2E, Sima Yi mendirikan _Jin Entertainment Talents _(JET) dan menghasilkan banyak aktor, aktris dan penyanyi serta band yang berbakat, menandingi mereka dari W2E. Kemunduran semakin menjadi kala SEC tampil membawa band _Wu Hu Jiang _yang beranggotakan Zhao Yun sebagai Ketua, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Guan Suo dan Guan Xing serta penyanyi wanita solo pemegang peringkat pertama dalam 12 polling berturut-turut, Guan Yinping. Dengan kemampuan cendekiawan seperti Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying dan Pang Tong, SEC semakin naik daun.

WTC berkembang semenjak berpindahnya kekuasaan kepada Sun Ce dan lahirnya band Qiang Bian ditambah dengan hadirnya Qiao Bersaudara yang sukses meraih penghargaan '_Best Actress Pair of the Year_'.

Jika tidak segera bertindak mencari bakat-bakat baru, maka W2E akan hancur. Langkah-langkah apa yang harus diambil Cao Mengde untuk menyelamatkan W2E dari ambang kehancuran? Dan siapakah talenta baru yang sanggup menyelamatkan W2E serta mengharumkan kembali nama W2E dalam dunia _entertainment_?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Kaien-Aerknard akhirnya kembali ke kampung halaman, DW dan baru pulang langsung bawa project light novel dan gue ga pernah lakuin ini di Sengoku Basara kwkwk oke bukan itu primary focusnya kita di sini...<strong>

**Jadi, saya kan lagi nulis Light Novel nih (buat yang ga tau LN itu apa, fyi, Light Novel itu novel yang diselingi ilustrasi gambar kejadian), nah, saya publish ini bersama 3 chapter awal (entah mau 3 chapter awal atau saya hanya keluarkan beberapa paragraph yang random dari 5 chapter pertama sbg spoiler untuk promosi).**

**Hal-hal yang perlu Anda ketahui tentang Light Novel Project ini adalah...**

_**Main pairingnya adalah Wen Yang x Cao Yin (saya harap Anda sekalian masih mengingatnya ;;;;;; )** _

_**Di sini, semua karakter DW rata" bekerja di dunia entertainment. Ada yang band, musisi, boyband (nah gue tau lu semua suka ini), perfilman, aktor dll.** _

_**Mungkin akan ada sedikit ooc karena genrenya ini comedy. Tapi, saya usahakan ooc-nya itu tetap sesuai sama orangnya. Kayak misal, Wen Yang meski emang offically macho dan kekar, tapi lu semua liat kan dia itu tampang apa? uke blo'on. Ya, saya juga mengakuinya kok ga usah malu kwkwkwk *dilempar javelin* Jadi ya… Wen Yang meski punya sifat aslinya tentu kalau yang namanya cowo tipe begini kalau udah deket sama gebetannya ya… salting-salting moe moments lah...** _

_**Yang namanya light novel adalah sebuah novel yang disertakan beberapa illustrate, bukan? Nah, illustrator buat project ini adalah Orangemikan (Instagram: Jerukitubulat). Anda bisa melihat gambar-gambarnya (meski bukan buat novel ini) di IG-nya. Atau mau spoiler art yang ia pakai untuk project novel ini? Silahkan add saya di FB: Kaien Aerknard (iya saya ganti FB ceritanya).** _

_**Kalau kami jadwalkan, kira" selesainya bulan april atau mei tapi kalau saya sendiri sebagai author, mungkin maret sudah selesai. Illustrator itu ga gampang, fyi. Untuk hal-hal seperti "kak, berapa tebalnya?", "kak, harganya berapa?"; saya sendiri belum tahu karena belum pernah nyetak Light Novel sebelumnya. Tapi, saya usahakan masih dapat dijangkau oleh peminat. Berhubung saya tidak bawa ini ke penerbit macam Gramedia, Elex gituan, harganya MUNGKIN bisa lebih mahal karena harga percetakan itu bergantung pada berapa banyak buku yang Anda cetak; itu kata Ayah saya.** _

_**Saya juga meminjam oc orang lain tapi, saya hanya pinjam satu saja karena saya sendiri ga kuat harus pegang terlalu banyak karakter. **_

_ **Terima atau ga terima… ADA BEBERAPA KARAKTER FAVORIT KALIAN YANG MENGALAMI CACAT SECARA FISIK *tertawa jahat ala keluarga Sima*** _

**Di chapter selanjutnya, sepertinya saya akan mengeluarkan perkenalan karakter terlebih dahulu. Updatenya saya usahakan tiap hari… kamis atau sabtu.**

**Oke, sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya~**

**Update: Couplet 1 - Fragrance of Rice**


	2. Character Intro

**1. Cao Yin (VA: Eva Huang)**

Karakter utama _light novel_ ini. Satu-satunya anak angkat Cao Cao sekaligus anak sulung keluarga Cao. Berusia 19 tahun, kuliah di Universitas Nasional Xuchang fakultas Bahasa.

Bakat menyanyinya diketahui oleh Cao Cao sehingga ia diminta untuk masuk ke dalam perusahaan _Wei Entertainment Enterprise _sebagai seorang vokalis untuk band _Phoenix Jade_. Tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui agar ia bisa menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dalam setiap pertunjukkan, ia selalu mengenakan topeng. Ia juga berbakat memainkan piano dan biola, meski tidak semahir sang adik angkat.

**2. Wen Yang**

Wen Ciqian alias Wen Yang, karakter utama _light novel_ ini. Berusia 22 tahun, mahir bermain hampir semua jenis gitar dan bass. Ia bekerja pada_ Jin Entertainment Talents_ sebagai seorang gitaris dari band Qilin yang diketuai oleh Sima Shi. Genre favoritnya adalah _soft rock_. Selain itu, ia juga sangat pintar memasak; fakta itu cukup mengejutkan Sima bersaudara yang melihatnya sebagai seorang atlit karena postur tubuhnya.

Oleh karena wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Zhao Yun dari Shu Entertainment Coperation, para penggemarnya mengatakan bahwa Wen Yang adalah saudara kembar Zhao Yun yang terpisah sewaktu masih bayi dan diadopsi oleh keluarga Wen. Itu mendorong niatnya untuk melakukan sebuah operasi plastik secepatnya namun hingga kini, belum terealisasi.

Kisah cintanya sungguh klasik; cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Cao Yin.

Wen Yang mengidap penyakit katarak pada mata kirinya, namun, cacat tersebut ditutupinya dengan _softlens_ berwarna coklat, seperti warna pupil mata kanannya.

**3. Cao Pi**

Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi adalah anak kandung tertua ke-2 keluarga Cao, sekaligus ahli waris dikarenakan anak kandung sulung Cao Cao sudah meninggal sejak lama. Awalnya, ia berkarir sebagai seorang aktor namun karena sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat kedua kakinya tidak bisa bergerak selincah dahulu, ia berhenti dan beralih menjadi seorang pianis.

Sebagai seorang pianis profesional yang dingin dan perfeksionis, ia sangat memandang rendah orang-orang di sekitarnya dan untuk didekati. Tetapi, ia memiliki sisi lembut terhadap keluarganya, meski tampang yang sering ditunjukkannya adalah datar dan tidak pedulian. Ia sangat selektif dalam memilih teman, tetapi sekali mendapatkan orang yang cocok dengannya, sisi lembut itu semakin terkuak.

**4. Guo Jia**

Guo Fengxiao alias Guo Jia adalah ketua dari band penyelamat W2E, _Phoenix Jade_. Ia dianugerahi bakat '_absolute pitch_'. Seorang musisi yang sangat berbakat, merangkap komposer lagu sekaligus _designer_ kostum. Bersama kekasihnya, Zhong Yingfang, mereka merancang kostum untuk _Phoenix Jade_.

Ia seorang yang oportunitis dan tidak habis-habisnya membuat orang terkagum-kagum pada kemampuannya, menjadikannya sebagai 'anak emas' Cao Cao.

Guo Jia mengidap penyakit asma, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu berat, terutama menyanyi. Itulah mengapa ia hanya tampil sebagai musisi dan juga penyanyi pendamping.

**5. Cao Cao**

Cao Mengde alias Cao Cao, pemimpin sekaligus penerus perusahaan _Wei Entertainment Enterprise_. Pada masa kepemimpinannya, W2E mengalami zaman keemasannya. Ayah angkat dari Cao Yin dan beristri empat.

Seorang oportunitis dan bijaksana, hanya dengan sekali pandang ia bisa menilai apakah orang tersebut berguna bagi W2E atau tidak. Sifatnya yang perfeksionis terkadang menjatuhkannya tetapi, ia bisa dengan cepat membalikkan meja.

**6. Li Dian**

Li Mancheng alias Li Dian adalah sabahat karib Yue Jin semenjak sekolah dasar. Posisinya dalam _Phoenix Jade _adalah sebagai seorang drummer.

Sifatnya mudah berteman, periang dan optimis, tetapi juga seorang realis yang akan mengatakan "Tidak mungkin" jika sesuatu tersebut memanglah mustahil.

**7. Yue Jin**

Yue Wenjian alias Yue Jin, sahabat karib Li Dian dan gitaris dari _Phoenix Jade_. Ia sangat menyukai gitar listrik _double-neck_.

Sifatnya agak berbeda dari Li Dian... _hanya sedikit saja_, disebabkan mereka telah lekat satu sama lain semenjak masih kecil. Ia sangat antusias untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi _Phoenix Jade_ sehingga jika Guo Jia menyusun sebuah lagu yang tidak memerlukan gitar, ia merasa kecewa.

Dia adalah anggota terpendek dalam Phoenix Jade.

**8. Sima Shi**

Sima Ziyuan alias Sima Shi, putra sulung Sima Yi, kakak dari Sima Zhao dan vokalis sekaligus ketua band Qilin. Dijuluki "Patung Es Qilin" karena sifatnya yang dingin dan hatinya dianggap keras seperti batu es. Hubungannya dengan orang-orang selain Qilin dan JET itu biasa saja, terkecuali dengan Cao Pi. Jika keduanya bertemu, orang-orang sekitar merasa mereka sedang dalam masa gencatan senjata PD-II. Selain menyanyi, ia memiliki bakat untuk menata panggung.

**9. Sima Zhao**

Sima Zishang alias Sima Zhao adalah putra ke-2 Sima Yi, adik dari Sima Shi, kekasih Wang Yuanji dan drummer band Qilin. Kontras dengan sifat kakaknya, Sima Zhao adalah orang yang sangat easy-going, suka bercanda dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun. Hubungannya dengan semua orang sangat baik; wajah saja, ia memiliki bakat sosial yang tidak dimiliki oleh kakaknya.

**10. Wang Yuanji**

Wang Yuanji adalah kekasih Sima Zhao dan pianis serta vokalis pendamping Qilin. Tidak banyak yang bisa dideskripsikannya selain ia bertubuh mungil, berambut pirang panjang dan berwatak _tsundere_.


	3. Couplet 1 - Fragrance of Rice

**Couplet 1 – Fragrance of Rice**

(Dao Xiang / Fragrance of Rice © Jay Chou)

Ruangan ini 20 kali 10 luasnya. Lantainya beralaskan permadani wol biru kualitas top dengan bordir _Phoenix_ raksasa dari benang emas di tengahnya. Di kedua sisi ruangan, piala emas berbagai ukuran dan bentuk dipajang dalam etalase-etalase kaca tebal yang bersandar pada permukaan dinding. Sertifikat-sertifikat penghargaan digantung pada tembok dalam bingkai kayu mahoni.

Di seberang pintu ruangan kantor ini ada sebuah jendela kaca yang besar nan mewah, di hadapannya ada satu set meja kerja dari kayu jati, sebuah plat nama emas berdiri di pinggir meja, nama 'Cao Cao' tercetak pada permukaannya yang mulus dan mengkilap. Seorang pria duduk di belakang meja, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bahwa dirinya sedang sangat depresi. Ia melempar kertas laporannya ke meja, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"_Rating _kita semakin turun," pria itu berdiri, menghadap ke jendela. "Dulu kita selalu menjadi nomor satu. Kini, kita hanya masuk sepuluh besar…"

"Saingan kita, SEC, kali ini menang empat _awards_ berturut-turut. WTC sukses meraih banyak penghargaan dalam bidang perfilman," ia berpaling pada pria muda yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan meja. "Apakah kau memiliki rencana untuk menyelamatkan W2E, Wenruo?"

Nama pria muda itu adalah Xun Wenruo alias Xun Yu, seorang cendekiawan yang lulus dari Universitas Nasional Xuchang dengan peringkat lima besar. Usianya 24 tahun. Prestasi yang telah diraihnya adalah '_Top 10 Horror Movie Author_' serta '_Xuchang Movie Awards 2013_'.

Xun Yu membungkuk. "Dalam bidang perfilman, kita masih sanggup mengungguli SEC. Yang harus dikhawatirkan adalah bidang musik. Banyak musisi berbakat yang keluar dari W2E semenjak keluarnya Sima Yi. Sebagian besar dari mereka memilih JET karena secara garis besar, JET menyediakan keuntungan yang lebih banyak untuk mereka serta memiliki modal yang lebih besar dibanding kita sekarang. Selain itu, anak-anak muda adalah kelompok mayoritas dalam seluruh _polling_ dan penyanyi veteran kita sudah tidak dapat menghibur mereka. Kita harus mencari pemusik yang tampan ataupun cantik."

"Aku tahu itu. Liu Bei, anak kemarin sore itu, berhasil mendapatkan bocah 'Pria Tertampan 2015' ini. Aku sempat datang untuk melihat konser band bocah ini dan aku sempat menyesal. Nilai jual band itu selain pada ketampanan anggotanya, juga pada kualitas mereka yang bukan main _profesionalisme_-nya. Inilah hasil didikan seorang Zhuge Liang..."

Cao Cao kembali membuka laporan tadi. "WTC mendapatkan Qiao Bersaudara yang sangat berbakat dalam _akting_, khususnya untuk film bertemakan romansa. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa akting mereka sangat bagus, mereka juga cantik dan Xiao Qiao adalah seorang _loli_. Qiang Bian yang berkancah dalam genre musik _rock_ juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Setiap album yang baru dipasarkan selalu laku habis sampai tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa. Bahkan Am*zon dan Eb*y pun kehabisan stok, membuat penggemar yang tidak sempat membeli sampai marah-marah dan menyumpahi toko _online_."

"Sementara album yang kita rilis, hanya berhasil terjual 30 persen dari target kita," untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghela napas.

Wajah Xun Yu tidak berubah mendengar seluruh keluhan bos-nya, tetap tenang dan santai, seperti seseorang yang sudah pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya. Dan memang, ia memiliki jalan keluarnya.

"Cao _daren_, Xun Yu bisa membantu Anda untuk mencarikan beberapa orang yang hebat. Dan, Xun Yu telah menemukannya."

Cao Cao langsung bangkit dari duduk. "Kau telah menemukannya?!"

Xun Yu menangguk, senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar. "Xun Yu memiliki tiga orang pilihan, dan tiga orang pilihan ini tidak termasuk bagian dari keluarga Anda."

"Oh? Siapa saja mereka?" wajah Cao Cao tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keingin tahuannya.

"Mereka adalah Li Mancheng alias Li Dian, Yue Wenqian alias Yue Jin dan Guo Fengxiao alias Guo Jia. Mereka berbakat dalam dunia musik, khususnya Guo Jia yang multitalenta. Lalu, apakah Anda tahu bahwa dalam keluarga Anda sendiri; keluarga besar Cao, memiliki beberapa orang yang berbakat dalam dunia musik?"

Cao Cao mengangkat alis. "Ah…," ia kembali duduk. "Kau tahu bahwa Zihuan tidak terlalu berminat dalam bidang ini, ia lebih menyukai dunia _akting_. Padahal permainan pianonya sangat hebat, anak angkatku, Yin, bahkan masih kalah darinya," matanya menatap lekat kertas laporan kala melanjutkan, "Yin… dia memang berbakat bermain piano tetapi ia juga tidak tertarik dalam dunia _entertainment_. Ia lebih menyukai sastra. Aku pernah menawarinya tahun lalu untuk bergabung dengan W2E tetapi ia hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata satu kata apapun."

Cao Cao pusing tujuh keliling Xuchang memikirkan kedua anaknya yang bertalenta ini tidak menerapkan bakatnya di bidang yang tepat, menurutnya. Xun Yu manggut-manggut mendengar keluhan lain dari bos-nya. Ia memetik jari tangan kanannya, menyeringai bangga.

"Xun Yu dapat membantu Cao _daren _untuk membujuk Cao Pi _erye _agar ia bergabung ke dalam W2E. Tetapi untuk Cao Yin _xiaojie_, ada baiknya Cao _daren _yang membujuknya. Perempuan akan lebih menurut ketika _fuqin_-nya yang langsung datang untuk berbicara…"

Cao Cao tidak membalas, membayangkan kurang lebih bagaimana reaksi Cao Yin. Ya, kemungkinan besar akan ditolaknya seperti tahun lalu. Cao Cao mengurut dahinya memikirkan masa depan perusahaannya. Xun Yu hanya bisa diam melihat bos-nya yang sudah hampir mencapai limit.

W2E dalam masalah yang sangat besar…

Cao Cao masih memikirkan tentang perusahaannya hingga makan malam. Ia hanya duduk di hadapan meja bundar raksasa ini, makan tiga suap dan hanya menatap sayurannya sampai anak-anaknya semua selesai makan. Istri pertamanya, Nyonya Bian, khawatir melihat kondisi suaminya yang _stress_ sampai kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Suamiku," Nyonya Bian mendekati Cao Cao, "Anda harus makan. Bila tidak, Anda akan jatuh sakit…"

Cao Cao menggelengkan kepala. Ia beranjak dari meja makan, berjalan menuju ruangannya yang ada di lantai atas. Sepasang kakinya membawanya menelusuri koridor, sampai di depan pintu ruang kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan jendela, membuka pintu jendela.

Ia melihat pemandangan malam kota Xuchang yang ramai oleh kegiatan orang-orang dan terang benderang oleh cahaya lampu-lampu. Cao Cao menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan gaya pasrah. Seorang Cao Cao yang tidak mengenal mundur kali ini terpojokkan dan putus asa. Ia terus memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membujuk Cao Yin masuk ke dalam W2E.

_"__Hai ji de ni shuo jia shi wei yi de cheng bao_

_Sui zhe dao xiang he liu ji xu ben pao_

_Wei wei xiao_

_Xiao shi hou de meng wo zhi dao..."_

_"__Bu yao ku rang ying huo chong dai zhe ni tao pao_

_Xiang jian de ge yao yong yuan de yi kao_

_Hui jia ba_

_Hui dao zui chu de mei hao…"_

Sepasang telinga Cao Cao menangkap suara yang melantunkan lagu indah itu. Suara seorang perempuan. Dan sangat dekat. _Siapakah perempuan yang menyanyikan lagu indah nan berarti sangat dalam itu_, batin Cao Cao.

_"__Hai ji de ni shuo jia shi wei yi de cheng bao_

_Sui zhe dao xiang he liu ji xu ben pao_

_Wei wei xiao_

_Xiao shi hou de meng wo zhi dao."_

Cao Cao memejamkan sepasang matanya, menikmati nyanyian tersebut. Hatinya yang gundah sedari tadi siang akhirnya merasa terbebaskan dari segala beban pikiran, kini rasa semangat kembali menyapu dirinya.

_"__Bu yao ku rang ying huo chong dai zhe ni tao pao_

_Xiang jian de ge yao yong yuan de yi kao_

_Hui jia ba_

_Hui dao zui chu de mei hao…"_

Cao Cao menoleh ke atas, menemukan siapa yang tengah menyanyi lagu tersebut. Rupanya adalah Cao Yin yang menyanyikannya. Cao Cao terkejut. Pasalnya, selama hampir 13 tahun Cao Yin hidup bersama keluarga Cao, ia baru kali ini mendengar anak angkatnya itu menyanyi!

Ini dia penyanyi yang ia butuhkan dalam band penyelamat W2E! Begitu semangatnya, Cao Cao melangkah jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, lurus ke ruangan anak angkatnya. Ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali, pintu dibuka beberapa saat kemudian oleh pemilik kamar.

"Ah, _yifu_! Selamat malam!" Cao Yin menyapa berbarengan dengan sebuah senyuman cerah. Suasana hati Cao Cao semakin baik melihat wajah cerah Cao Yin, tekad untuk memintanya bergabung dengan W2E semakin tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Yin, apakah yang menyanyikan lagu tadi adalah kau?" tanya Cao Cao tanpa basa-basi. Cao Yin mengangguk. _Tai hao la!_ – Bagus sekali! "Yin, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apakah ini masalah menyangkut W2E, _yifu_?" Cao Cao mengangguk pelan, wajahnya serius. Cao Yin tidak lagi berani menatap _yifu-_nya secara langsung. "A-ah… jadi… apa yang hendak _yifu_ bicarakan…?" ia sendiri kagok.

"Yin, suaramu sungguh indah!" puji Cao Cao. "W2E sedang dalam ambang kehancuran dan hanya kau beserta anggota baru yang sanggup menyelamatkannya! Jika sampai W2E hancur, niscayanya keluarga kita dan seluruh keluarga karyawan W2E juga terkena imbasnya! Tentunya kau tidak mau hal ini sampai terjadi, bukan?"

Mendengar permintaan dan melihat keseriusan di wajah Cao Cao seperti ini, Cao Yin sekali lagi hanya bisa diam memandangi lantai yang diinjaknya. Tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang sanggup ia keluarkan. Ia ingin sekali membantu Cao Cao, membalas budi karena Cao Cao sudah merawatnya sampai detik ini juga, tetapi ada sesuatu menghalanginya untuk meng-iya-kan permintaan Cao Cao.

"Yin!" Cao Yin mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Cao Cao yang ber-_kowtow_ di hadapannya. Ia membungkuk sampai dahinya menempel pada permukaan lantai. Ini membuat Cao Yin semakin sulit untuk menolak. Di satu sisi, ini adalah strategi Cao Cao. Memang, ia seakan memaksa Cao Yin untuk bergabung tetapi jika anak angkatnya sampai tidak bergabung, ambang kehancuran itu semakin dekat selangkah demi selangkah.

"_Yi_-_yifu_!?" Cao Yin segera berlutut, menyetarakan tingginya dengan _yifu_-nya yang masih ber_-kowtow_ padanya. "_Yifu_ telah merawat Yin hingga sekarang! Dengan cara apapun akan kulakukan untuk membalas budi _yifu_!" Cao Yin memejam erat sepasang matanya. "Te-tetapi…" detak jantung Cao Cao melonjak cepat mendengar kata 'tetapi' itu. "Tetapi… Yin ingin hidup normal tanpa harus khawatir oleh kejaran media massa ataupun dibuntuti oleh para penguntit!"

Mendengar alasan itu, Cao Cao merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Tanpa bisa menahan rasa geli pada dadanya, ia melepas tawa. Momen itu juga, wajah anak angkatnya langsung merah padam antara dua rasa; malu dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Apakah alasan yang membuatnya menolak setiap permintaan Cao Cao untuk dirinya bergabung ke dalam W2E itu lucu sekali?

"Yin…" Cao Cao menghela napas, tetapi tidak atas dasar kesal ataupun kecewa, namun oleh perasaan lega. "Apakah itu yang membuatmu selalu menolak permintaanku?" Cao Yin mengangguk, masih dalam posisi _kowtow_. "Kau kira siapa Ayah angkatmu ini, hmm? Urusan seperti itu sangat mudah bagiku – Cao Cao!"

Cao Yin menangkat wajahnya. "Jika kau tidak mau wajahmu dilihat oleh publik agar bisa menghindari kejaran media massa ataupun para penguntit itu, kau bisa menggunakan topeng. Sebenarnya, bisa saja W2E membuatkan sebuah _hologram_ _lipsing _untukmu tetapi, anggaran W2E saat ini sudah tidak ada sisa untuk membuatnya. Kau harus maju sendiri ke panggung dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengenakan topeng."

Mendengar penjelasan ayah angkatnya, Cao Yin merasa aman. _Benar juga, mengapa cara itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya_, dalam benaknya, ia mementung kepalanya dengan tongkat baton.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kau bersedia bergabung dengan W2E?" Cao Cao menatap lekat sepasang mata anak angkatnya, menunggu kepastian.

Seulas senyum penuh kemantapan muncul di wajah Cao Yin. Ia mengangguk lalu ber-_kowtow_ pada Cao Cao, "Ya, Yin ingin bergabung dengan W2E!"

Cao Cao tersenyum, bangga pada keputusan anak angkatnya. Ia lalu membantu Cao Yin berdiri, menepuk bahunya. "Temui aku di kantorku besok jam 10 pagi. Meskipun kau adalah anak angkatku serta bagian dari keluarga Cao, keterlambatan tidak diampuni!"

"Mengerti,_ yifu_!"

Cao Cao berbalik, berjalan menuju ruangannya sembari menelpon Xun Yu. Ia mendapatkan kabar gembira bahwa keempat calon anggota band penyelamat W2E berjanji akan menemui Cao Cao esok. Masa depan dari W2E pasti akan terselamatkan oleh lima anggota W2E ini, ia yakin sekali.

"W2E berada di tangan kalian berlima, anak muda."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Oke, ini adalah chapter 1-nya. <strong>

**Review is very much ****appreciated! X3**


	4. Promotion Chapter 2-5

"Namaku Guo Fengxiao alias Guo Jia. Keahlianku adalah memainkan piano, gitar akustik, biola klasik maupun elektrik, harmonika, saksofon dan '_perfect pitch_'. Genre musik yang biasa kumainkan adalah C-pop dan lagu-lagu bertema _romance_. Salam kenal."

"Namaku Li Mancheng alias Li Dian! Keahlianku adalah bermain drum dan gitar elektrik. Aku dan temanku ini dahulunya rekan satu band dan hingga sekarang, kami berdua adalah sahabat serta kombinasi terbaik! Namanya adalah Yue Wenqian alias Yue Jin! Dia pintar bermain gitar elektrik dan gitar _double-neck_. Ia hanya setahun lebih muda tetapi tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dibandingku!"

"Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi. Pianis dan aktor profesional."

"Namaku Luo Yinyue! Bakatku tidak sehebat Anda sekalian tetapi, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memajukan W2E!"

"Hmph. Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan band ini jika mereka hanya menyediakan keyboard sampah ini untuk kumainkan. Jika kalian ingin melihatku bermain, datanglah ke orkestra yang diadakan di balai kota Xuchang.

"Dia benar. Seorang profesional tidak mau memainkan keyboard seperti ini."

"Hei, aku tahu dia anak bos tetapi, itu berarti ia merendahkan barang ini! Sama saja ia merendahkan perusahaan Ayah-nya sendiri!"

"Mancheng dan Wenqian tidak perlu khawatir. _'Shun feng si tuo' _– kita hanya perlu mengikuti arah anginnya. Jika melawan, habislah kita."

"Apakah kau memiliki ide, Fengxiao _gege_?"

"Cao _xiong_ adalah tipe perfeksionis dan memandang rendah semua di sekitarnya. Kita bisa membuktikan bahwa kita dapat memenuhi ekspektasinya, bahkan lebih tinggi dari yang ia harapkan."

**[Couplet 2 - Dream Started]**

* * *

><p>"Orkestra yang diselenggarakan oleh Gubenur Xuchang berlangsung selama tiga hari. Malam ini, besok dan lusa. Dari tiga hari ini, manakah yang–"<p>

"Besok."

"Berbicara tentang jiwa perfeksionis Cao _xiong, _sepertinya aku tahu apa yang membuat Cao _xiong_ menjadi seperti itu..."

"Sengaja ditutup dari publik oleh W2E atas permintaan Cao _xiong_ sendiri. Bukan'kah begitu, Yinyue?"

_"Seandainya saja... seandainya saja semuanya sempurna... Tentu, aku tidak akan kehilangan sepasang kaki ini..."_

**[Couplet 3 - The World is not Over yet]**

* * *

><p>"Music Jade Concert hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Yang pasti berpartisipasi ada sepuluh perusahaan, termasuk kita – W2E."<p>

"Music Jade Concert adalah milik kita!"

**[Couplet 4]**

* * *

><p><em>"Hmm? Menelponku sepagi ini; artinya masalah besar, bukan? Menyangkut band-mu itu dan konser malam ini?"<em>

"_Yeah_. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan keperluan tambahan. Cukup banyak jadi siapkan kertas dan pulpen."

"Taktik pertunjukan kita sudah mendukung target ini. Kau sepertinya mempunyai rencana brilian lainnya, Fengxiao."

"Siapa perempuan itu?! Apakah itu pencuri hati Ciqian?"

**[Couplet 5 - You're there, in that Meteor Garden]**

* * *

><p>Next week's promotion: Chapter 6-10<p> 


	5. Promotion 6-10

_"__Lihatlah! Permainan Ciqian semakin buruk! Seandainya ia bukan sahabatku, sudah kuhajar dia dengan hukuman rangket!"_

"Bukan... bukan itu... Kau tahu Ciqian tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu kenapa masih _stuck_ di teori itu, Zhongquan… Ini masalah… *****..."

"Hmm... aku tidak tahu apakah Yang _gege_ akan setuju dengan ide ini tetapi, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga; Zhao_ gege_, Yang _gege _dan aku, menjadi _stalker_?"

"Maksudmu memata-matai Luo Yinyue ini?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Daripada menyewa penguntit, aku lebih rela–"

**[Couplet 6]**

* * *

><p>"Sebentar lagi topan datang…"<p>

"Itu musik yang indah."

"Akan semakin indah jika aku bisa mendapatkan ide untuk lirik lagunya."

_"Jie deng xia de chu chang…_

_You yi zhong luo mo de wen nuan_

_Tu qi zai bo li shang…_

_Hua zhe ni de mo~ yang…"_

"_Yu xia yi zheng wan…_"

**[Couplet 7]**

* * *

><p><em>"Gu shi zai cheng wai<em>

_Nong wu san bu kai_

_Kan bu qing dui bai…"_

_"Ni ting bu chu lai_

_Feng shen bu cun zai_

_Shi wo zai, gan kai~…"_

_Aku ingin dia tersenyum karenaku._

_Aku ingin dia berada di dalam rangkulanku._

_Menjadi milikku seorang._

_"Qin shi he lai, sheng si nan cai"_

_"Yong yi sheng... qu deng da~i..."_

**[Couplet 8]**

* * *

><p>"Menurut situs itu, aku harus tetap berada di sisinya jika ingin mendapatkannya… Menunggu kesempatan itu datang dengan sendirinya..."<p>

_...Menunggu dengan seluruh hidup... Apakah aku bisa bersabar untuk hari itu datang?_

"Wen Ciqian. Aku dengar kau ingin mengajak pergi Luo Yinyue dari Phoenix Jade pergi ke Chengdu, benar'kah itu?"

"Y-ya... Sima _daren_."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Te-terima kasih, Sima _daren_!"

"Ziyuan, coba kau olah otakmu itu, mengapa _fuqin_ memberi izin Wen Yang untuk pergi bersama Luo Yinyue?"

"Apakah kau tahu, siapa identitas Luo Yinyue sebenarnya? Perempuan itu bukanlah bocah tengil biasa, Ziyuan!"

**[Couplet 9]**

* * *

><p>"Maaf... aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu itu..."<p>

"Hanya... mimpi..."

_Bagus, aku masih hidup..._

_Seandainya... seandainya kau berkata kau tidak mencintaiku... apakah aku sanggup mendengarnya? Menerimanya?_

**[Couplet 10]**


End file.
